Sanctuary
Romanized Title Sanctuary Japanese Title Sanctuary English Title Sanctuary Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2005 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Yawarakai yubi ga boku no senaka wo nazoru Sore wa yasashikute kanzen naru ai no ugoki Sasayaita kotoba wa kokoro no sumi ni todoki Kono chiisana uchuu ni zutto itai to omou Kore ijou wa nozomu mono wa Nai hazu nano ni mune ga sakesou Come on koe ga kikoeru Come on ima ugokidase to Hello mabayui SANCTUARY Hello Hello Come on sagashiterun daro Come on yume ni miterun daro Hello boku dake no SANCTUARY Hello Hello I will be there Wakatteru boku wa erabareshi mono jyanai Fushigi na chikara wo sazukatta wake demo nai Demo kono mune no oku nozomi wa waiteru kara Keshite osoku wa nai tabi ni dete mo ii koro Kumo ga ware hikari ga morete Chi wa nagare karada wa furueru Come on koe ga kikoeru Come on ima ugokidase to Hello mabayui SANCTUARY Hello Hello Come on buchikowaserukai Come on zenbu nakuserukai Hello boku dake no SANCTUARY Hello Hello I will be there Come on koe ga kikoeru Come on ima ugokidase to Hello mabayui SANCTUARY Hello Hello Come on sayonara jyanai Come on nigeru wake demo nai Hello boku dake no SANCTUARY Hello Hello I will be there Tadoritsukeru yo Japanese やわらかい指が 僕の背中をなぞる それは優しくて 完全なる愛の動き ささやいた言葉は 心の隅にとどき この小さな宇宙に ずっといたいと思う これ以上は 望むものは ないはずなのに 胸がさけそう Come On 声が聞こえる Come On 今動き出せと Hello まばゆいサンクチュアリ Hello Hello Come On さがしてるんだろ Come On 夢に見てるんだろ Hello 僕だけのサンクチュアリ Hello Hello I will be there わかってる僕は 選ばれし者じゃない 不思議な力を 授かったわけでもない でもこの胸の奥 望みは湧いてるから 決して遅くはない 旅に出てもいいころ 雲が割れ 光がもれて 血は流れ 体はふるえる Come On 声が聞こえる Come On 今動き出せと Hello まばゆいサンクチュアリ Hello Hello Come On ぶちこわせるかい Come On 全部なくせるかい Hello 僕だけのサンクチュアリ Hello Hello I will be there Come On 声が聞こえる Come On 今動き出せと Hello まばゆいサンクチュアリ Hello Hello Come On さよならじゃない Come On 逃げるわけでもない Hello 僕だけのサンクチュアリ Hello Hello I will be there 辿りつけるよ English A gentle finger traces my back That is a sweet and untainted gesture of love Whispered words flowed to the corners of my heart I wish that I could stay in this small universe forever Even though there should be nothing left for me to desire My chest feels like it's about to be torn apart Come on I can hear a voice Come on "Get on your way" it says Hello dazzling SANCTUARY Hello Hello Come on you're searching for it, right? Come on you've seen it in your dreams, right? Hello my very own SANCTUARY Hello Hello I will be there I know, I'm not one of those "chosen" ones It's not like I was blessed with some unusual ability But since desire is gushing from the very depths of my heart By no means is it too late, it's just the right time for me to set out on a journey The clouds part and the light leaks through My blood flows and my body shakes Come on I can hear a voice Come on "Get on your way" it says Hello dazzling SANCTUARY Hello Hello Come on are you willing to ruin what you've accomplished so far? Come on are you willing to forsake everything? Hello my very own SANCTUARY Hello Hello I will be there Come on I can hear a voice Come on "Get on your way" it says Hello dazzling SANCTUARY Hello Hello Come on this is not goodbye Come on it's not that I'm running away Hello my very own SANCTUARY Hello Hello I will be there I can find my way there